


Go Back

by Jen425



Series: To Swap Our Places (Do You Wanna Feel How It Feels?) [3]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Tokusatsu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Katherine Hillard’s story begins when—No.Go back.





	Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my Role Reversal AU, and it is literally just me trying to get Kat’s voice. I mean, she IS going to narrate half of my S3 AU. Anyone have any suggestions for a Role Reversal AU themesong for Kat because I’d love to hear it.

Katherine Hillard’s story begins when she morphs into Zeo Ranger 1 - Pink. The Crane Power Coin had always fought her, knowing that it wasn’t her spirit and it wasn’t her Coin, but this is just… raw power.

It feels  _ amazing _ .

She knows that her powers don’t mean the same thing that they do, to the others. They all have mistakes they’ve made and been forced to make, mistakes that they try to make up for by fighting for good.

Her mistake was not being able to save a friend. Her old powers had always reminded her of that.

But the Zeo crystal… it builds her up and it calls her home and this is the moment that she knows she’s really a Ranger, that she can really live up to the legacies of a dead man forever immortalized by the public and a dead woman she had called friend.

This is the moment she truly becomes a Power Ranger.

Katherine Hillard’s story begins when she morphs into Zeo Ranger 1 - Pink.

No.

Go back.

  
  
  


Katherine Hillard’s story begins when she pulls on all the power within her and shoots. She watches, fading out of consciousness, as Power-instinct aimed arrows each meet their target, hitting Red and Yellow and Blue and Black suits.

This was her job, why she was given her Power Coin. And everything else doesn’t matter, in the face of success.

When she comes to, they’ve returned to the Command Center, and all six of her fellow Rangers are there.

(Those alive, those conscious. One below them. Two, hopefully… watching.)

“You saved us,” says Red. Rocky DeSantos. Adam’s friend.

“I… I did,” she manages to say.

“So what happens now?” Asks Black. Zack Taylor. Tommy’s friend.

“I… I don’t know,” Kat says. “I’m the new girl.”

“And you did something no one else has ever done,” Tommy says. “You saved us all.”

“Not even Kimberly could do that,” says Adam, obviously choking on the words. Kat thinks of Kimberly herself, breaking yet sure, and wonders if she could ever truly match that.

Katherine Hillard’s story begins when she pulls on all the power within her and shoots.

No.

Go back.

  
  
  


Katherine Hillard’s story begins when she morphs, for the first time. She doesn’t yet know what this all means, she doesn’t know how the motion and the call come to her mind.

In fact, it doesn’t matter.

She stumbles, for a second, taking in her costume and the  _ power _ , that flows through her. (She certainly doesn’t realize how limited it is, yet.)

“What?” Asks Tommy.

“Wow,” says Adam.

Things are different, but this always comes with new Rangers. Katherine glares at the monster, and her movements come naturally.

“Get away from my friends,” she says.

She’s still morphed, when it ends. When she’s moved once more in a flash of pink light, still not knowing…

She doesn’t know Kimberly like Tommy and Adam do, she realizes, so she stands back, but it  _ hurts _ .

She’s always cared too much. Her morph falls just as Kimberly breathes her last.

Katherine Hillard’s story begins when she morphs, for the first time.

No.

Go back.

  
  
  


Katherine Hillard’s story begins when Kimberly stumbles into her room, helmet off but still morphed, a determined look on her face.

“Kat…” Kimberly groans, smirking with a dark humor (one that is as sarcastic and snarky and sure as she’s ever been, even as good has slowly returned to her… but this is not her story). “I have  _ chosen _ you.”

“What?” Katherine asks, because of course she does, because, in this world, she is no second to this one thing, in this world, she is the only Ranger alive who didn’t begin on the wrong side, and so she asks a simple question, that none of the others ever could.

But she gets no simple answer, as Kimberly shakes her head, groaning. Katherine catches her, and Kimberly coughs blood onto her pale pink top.

“I can’t explain,” she says, and she holds up a strange device, centering on a coin in the shape of a crane. “Take this. The words will come.”

Katherine Hillard’s story begins when Kimberly stumbles into her room, helmet off but still morphed, a determined look on her face.

No.

Go back.

  
  
  


Katherine Hillard’s story begins when she first meets the other Rangers. In this world, she really is the new kid, really is  _ a  _ kid, in a way that the others aren’t.

But, as is the way of the universe, they become her friends.

She’s not stupid, of course; she knows they have a secret, but she could never guess how huge it is. Could never guess that all of them have killed and all of them are superheroes and one of them… one of them is dying.

“I’m Katherine,” she says.

“Nice to meet you, Katherine. I’m Tommy,” the long haired boy says. “And these are Adam and Kim.”

“Hi,” says the other boy, Adam. His smile is small and shy but so so clear.

“Hey,” says Kimberly, whose eyes shine with exhaustion and snark.

“Are you new here?” Adam asks. Katherine finds herself smiling back, at all of them.

“Yeah,” she says. “I just moved here…”

Katherine Hillard’s story begins when she first meets the other Rangers, and it has only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita.


End file.
